Sands of Magic
by TorringMay
Summary: A trip to the bazaar finds Shuichi, a music mage, in possession of a beautiful golden eyed slave. Little does he know that this salve is one of the most notorious mage slayers in the land.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: **I know, I know I have another story going, but this one popped into my head and my muse is refusing to let me advance with the other one till I get this one at least started. I hope you enjoy it. I am aware that there is some ooc, and I'm going to redo Shuichi's family for the sake of the story.

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation does not belong to me sadly (actually that's probably a good thing)

---------------------------------------------

The mid morning sun shown down on the white sand streets, glittering off the multitude of colored fabrics that lined the streets of the bazaar. Merchants had their many wares displayed for all to see in hope of attracting buyers as they filled the air with their songs edifying their goods. Camels were lead through the crowds, and even the rare horse could be seen. There were booths selling exotic fruits, tents full of rugs, another selling lamps, their merchants calling forth all kinds of promises.

One booth claimed the promise of many pretty baubles and jewels. It was this one that he made his way towards. He gazed over the pieces of jewelry looking for something that might catch his eye, and on in particular did. It was a chained diadem that had a large Amherst in the center of it.

The merchant watched the cloaked figure through narrowed eyes. He was well aware of the ways of street urchins and usual shooed the thieves off before they got so close. He had been prepared to do the same with this small creature when he realized that the cloak was made of a rich silk. No street thief would have been able to keep that even if they had stolen it. Perhaps a rich mans daughter or wife.

His suspicions seemed to be confirmed when a delicate hand reached forward revealing an elegant piece of jewelry that wrapped around the middle finger, several intricate gold beaded chains reaching for the wrist where they connected with a beautiful gold bangle, emblazoned with diamonds.

"Hiro, what do you think?" the cloak figure asked holding up the diadem.

"I think we shouldn't have left the palace." The merchant took quick notice of the person who came to stand next to the mystery figure. He was dressed in fine silks as well, with a cloak draped over his shoulders though he had the hood pushed back to reveal his face and red hair. The girl's lover perhaps.

Noticing the frown on the young man's face, and the prospect of losing a sale, the merchant stepped forward to address them.

"A lovely piece of art isn't it," he cooed watching as the cloaked figure continued to admire the piece of jewelry.

"It is very lovely," any surprise that the merchant might have had from the soft masculine voice was washed away by the sweet lilt it held. "How much is it?"

The merchant felt himself caught in the trance of the voice. "Two naedr my lord." The merchant took the coins a smile playing at his face, euphoria sweeping over him as the young man thanked him and walked away.

"Must you do that Shuichi?" Hiro hissed in his ear as they continued on their way.

"Do what Hiro?" Shuichi had pulled the piece of jewelry into the folds of the cloak to slip it in one of the small pouches around his slender waist.

"You know what. Really Shu we should not be out here, at least not without an escort."

Shuichi sighed at his friend. "I am sick of staying cooped up and having people hovering over me constantly. I just want a little freedom."

"Well couldn't we have at least experienced freedom on a flying carpet or something," Hiro complained as he tapped his sandal to the ground dislodging a pebble. Shuichi looked down at his on delicate slippers seeing they were ruined.

He shrugged at his friend but continued walking taking in all the wonderful sites. "If we had brought a carpet, we would have drawn far too much attention."

"Yes like the attention of the guards who would take you back where you should be."

Shuichi looked over at his friend and sighed. "Please Hiro just a little longer and we can return. I get so tired of being locked up."

"Shu, you know it's for your own safety." Hiro had not been born into privilage and knew just how harsh living on the streets could be. "There are those that would capture you and abuse…" He stopped mid sentence noticing that they had strayed to the part of the bazaar he had wanted to keep his young friend away from. "Shuichi," he grabbed the younger man's arm pulling him away, "I think we should leave."

Shuichi had noticed at the same time Hiro had where they were. His body went ridged, his hands clenching into fists, and though you couldn't see it, his face bore a scowl. He had not heard what Hiro had said but realized his friend was trying to drag him the opposite way. With a jerk he freed his arm and marched further into the masses. "I want to see," he growled out to his friend.

Hiro groaned and followed Shuichi into the slave auction. In front of them was a raised platform, where a young girl, scantly clad stood. She did not cry, did not fight just looked around curiously. Bids were placed the auctioneer called out the winner and the girl obediently followed him.

"This is disgusting," Shuichi said, bile rising in his throat. "These are people, not animals. It's not right."

"Shu, I think we should go back now," Hiro was getting a bad feeling that his friend was going to do something stupid, when the cloaked figure turned to walk away.

Both stopped a moment latter and turned to see what the racket on the auction platform was. There in the center of the stage was the most beautiful creature Shuichi had ever seen. He swept his eyes the legs clad in the traditional baggy gauze fabric that end where golden skin began. That golden skin stretched over well defined muscles that were currently straining against the two guards on either side. Shuichi's eyes traveled over the eloquent chest muscles to the magically enhanced slave collar, up to full lips that were twisted in furry to the golden locks that framed gorgeous golden eyes.

Shuichi's breath caught, his heart stopped and he began to feel faint.

The auctioneer's calls snapped Shuichi from his musing as he heard people put a price on a priceless beauty. _This is wrong_, his mind screamed, _this is so wrong, I have to do something_. He listened racking his brain for some possible answer but nothing came to him.

A hundred naedr the one fifty, two hundred, _Shuichi couldn't breath_, two-fifty, three hundred, _he had to do something_, three fifty, three seventy-five, _why was he just standing there_.

"Five hundred naedr," purred a voice off to the left.

Gasped could be heard all over the auction grounds. "Five hundred naedr," gasped Hiro in Shuichi's ear, "That's unheard of."

Five hundred naedr was a lot, even for the rich, but then Shuichi wasn't the rich.

"Five hundred once," An over dressed woman was making her way to the auction platform smiling triumphantly. "Five hundred twice, So…"

"Five thousand naedr!"

A shocked silence fell over the crowed as they parted making a clear path between the auctioneer and the speaker revealing the small cloaked form.

The auctioneer stood staring at the figure for several moments, taking in the size and voice, this was a mere child. "I do not have time for games you whelp," spat the auctioneer, his face contorted in rage.

"Five thousand naedr."

"Why you stupid, guards." The auctioneer motioned for the cloaked figure to be grabbed as the hoity woman stomped onto the platform to claim her prize, a prize that was staring death at her.

The guards advanced on the small figure who stood his ground. "Get over here you runt," snarled a particularly ugly man as he reached forward.

"Do not touch me." As the words were spoken an unimaginable fear crept into the guards making them back away.

The small figure strolled closer to the stage. "I said five thousand naedr, if I am not mistaken that makes mine the highest bid so far."

The auctioneer sneered down at him, "And how would a rat like you have that much naedr," he quipped rhetorically.

"Because," the small figure said pulling the cloak off with a flourish, "I am Prince Shuichi."

The intake of air from the collective gasp was over whelming, as everyone sunk respectfully to their knees. Shuichi's eyes bore into the auctioneer, then turned to the woman who was now sinking shakily to her knees, then to a pair of beautiful gold eyes.

"I take it there will be no further argument," inquired Hiro as he rushed to his prince's side. The auctioneer mutter something he could only assume was Shuichi's claim to his slave. He then leaned down to Shuichi, "Hurry up and get him and let's go."

Shuichi snapped out of the trance of those golden eyes and back to the matter at hand. He walked forward and pulled a mark out of his small silk pouch handing it to the auctioneer. "I take it that will suffice." The auctioneer nodded, knowing he would be able to turn the mark in to the royal treasure for his funds.

Shuichi turned to walk away, looking over his shoulder, "Well come," he said with a smile. The blond sneered at him a moment then his face twisted in pain, his hand shooting to his throat where the collar encircled his neck.

"Shuichi!"

**oooooooo**

Eiri tossed one of the slave trader's guards aside, ignoring the pain shooting down his spine. He punched another as the man tried to grab him.

"We need to intensify the spell on his collar," snapped the trader turning to the black art mage next to him.

Eiri lunged at the man as he neared only to find his body once again frozen in mid air. Words like greasy, foul, rank came to Eiri's mind as he watched the finger reach out and touch the lock on the leather strap. Pain wracked his body forcing his breath out in a hiss.

"Impressive," the mage stated drolly. "You may actually get a decent price for this one." A long black fingernail traced the line of Eiri's jaw. "Yes a very good price." He spun to face the trader, "It will cost you double for the enchantment though."

The slave trader snorted and tossed a bag of coins at the mage. With a wave of his hand the mage dropped Eiri to the ground. "Grab him," ordered the trader. Obediently the guards grabbed Eiri's arms forcing him towards the auction platform.

Collar or no collar he was not going quietly. He tightened his muscles straining against there hold till the pain from the collar forced him to release. Slowly the guards were able to drag him up the steps before the crowd. Again he tightened his muscles trying to pull free.

He almost laughed as the auctioneer started babbling about his qualities. They knew nothing of him, hell they didn't even know who he was and had only slapped the name Yuki on him as a way to identify him. He of course was not going to correct them and give them his true name, that would have been full hardy.

As the bidding started he stared out at all with hate filled eyes as the price on him rose.

Idiots, he thought, you buy nothing but your deaths, all of you.

The price for him reached three hundred and he almost scoffed. If they really knew who he was they would be bidding three times that.

Suddenly a voice rang out, "Five hundred naedr." Eiri's eye scanned the crowed and fell upon a rather comely woman. A trophy wife by the looks of her, he thought, spending her husband's money for her own pleasure. The woman started forward a look of triumph on her face as Eiri snarled.

"Five thousand naedr!"

Eiri's head snapped around in shock. Even he knew that under the circumstance's that was an outrageous price. His eyes narrowed as the crowed cleared a line to the speaker. Eiri allowed his eyes to travel over the speaker, never dropping the scowl on his face. The figure was small, petite, but the voice had definitely been male. Probably some dumb kid playing a prank, was his first thought, but then his eyes noted the fabric of the cloak, it was expensive. He could also see delicate slippers sneaking out from beneath the folds of cloth. Who was this person? He was undoubtedly more than he seemed.

"Five thousand naedr," the voice repeated. Eiri heard the auctioneer snap something but his attention was drawn to the movement of the woman who had originally bid for him. She was oozing with victory as she made her way on to the platform. Her overwhelming perfume permeated his sinuses forcing him to keep from gagging. The first chance he got he was going to break her neck.

"What the?" The whispered disbelief from one of the guards drew Eiri's attention back to the small cloak mystery that was now approaching them, the guards who were ordered to remove him now slinking off in fear.

"I said five thousand naedr, if I am not mistaken that makes mine the highest bid so far." Man this brat was cocky. While Eiri of course considered his value far above a measly five thousand naedr he knew that there were very few who could throw money away like that.

With a swirl of fabric the cloak fell away to reveal a rather effeminate young man. Eiri watched as the fools around him fell to their knees. The young man in front of him moved his eyes from the idiot auctioneer to the stupid ditz before locking on Eiri's. He had to consciously keep from gasping as he looked into pools of velvet violet. He could almost feel himself being drawn into their depths.

Another young man moved up beside the first making those violet eyes turn away. Eiri growled as he handed the auctioneer something then began to walk away.

The velvet eyes turned back to him, "Well coming?" Eiri snarled. If this brat thought he was just going to be at his beck and call… pain shot through Eiri's spine making him grind his teeth, involuntarily he reached for the collar.

**oooooooo**

"Rom what are you doing here?" whined Shuichi as he looked up at the man seated on a cream colored horse.

"Shuichi the entire palace is in an up roar because you are missing." It was very obvious that the Captain of the guard was not at all happy over the situation as he dismounted from his horse.

Shuichi ignored Hiro's biting glare. "I have only been gone a few hours, it's no big deal."

"Shuichi it wouldn't matter if you had only been gone ten minutes." The tall dark skinned man reached over and pressed the gem on his wrist watching it light up before turning his attention back to the young man. "What are you doing here anyways," he said making a sweeping gesture towards the auction grounds.

"He bought a slave Rom," Hiro said in exasperation.

Rom looked at Hiro in disbelief before bursting into laughter. "Very funny Hiro," the man said hitting Hiro on the back.

"I'm not laughing," was Hiro's only response.

Rom looked at him then down at the prince and look of astonish on his face. "By the sands you did." He looked around the immediate area before looking back at Shuichi. "Well your highness, where is she?"

"He," spat Hiro. That had Rom quirking an eyebrow as he scanned the vicinity again, his eyes landing on the blond and narrowing.

"Your highness I must contest."

"And what right do you have to do so," snapped Shuichi now losing his temper. He spun and walked back to where Eiri still stood on the platform. "You, come down now." He knew he should not snap, but the situation was irritating him.

He watched as the man jumped gracefully off the platform to stand directly in front of him. Up close he was even taller then he had seemed. Shuichi swallowed as he looked back into the golden eyes. He watched as those eye trailed from him to something else a look of disgust washing over them.

Shuichi turned to see a large flying carpet hovering not to far from them and sighed. His outing was obviously over. Dejected he walked over to the carpet and took the hand Rom offered him to step gently of to the floating tapestry. He sat down gracefully waiting for Hiro to join him. Once his friend joined him, Rom made a gesture for them to leave.

"No wait," cried Shuichi.

"What is it your highness?"

"He is coming with me," Shuichi indicated to his newly purchased slave.

Rom scowled deeply at him, "I really must protest."

"No you mustn't," snapped Shuichi. "He is coming with me and that is that." With that Shuichi turned to his blond. "Slave come here, sit next to me." It took several minutes for him to obey, but with a growl joined the prince.

**oooooooo**

Eiri watched the exchange between the one he gathered was a royal guard and the young man who had foolishly purchased him. He took time to observe the prince. He watches as the sun sparkled through light pink locks, which accentuated those violet eye. His milky skin betrayed a life that was sheltered from the sun and emphasized lush pink lips that were pouting at the moment. His slender arms were adorned with numerous bangles that jingled every time he moved. The silk vest and flowing pants he wore matched the dainty slippers that adorned his feet.

Eiri was taking in the curves of the young man's lips wondering if they would still pout while he had the brat screaming in pain for degrading him like this when he noticed the guard's eyes narrowing on him. Eiri was giving the guard his best death glare, enjoying the look of uncertainty on his dark face, when the prince turned as started towards him again.

"You, come down now."

The brat had just snapped at him. Eiri jumped lightly off the stage, hiding a smile when he realized his close proximity had startled the prince. His eyes locked with the violet ones again when an unnatural movement out caught his attention. His gaze drifted past the younger man's shoulder to the object that was now floating a few feet away. Revulsion washed through him as the magical item beckoned to be ridden.

He watched as the prince begrudgingly stepped on the enchanted tapestry and sat, followed by his friend. Eiri looked at the thing with contempt and mistrust. He hated all things magical.

His musings were interrupted by a command that came with a shriek of pain down his spine. "Slave come here, sit next to me." For several minutes he fought with the binding telling himself there was no way he was getting on that thing. The collar around his throat said other wise. He soon found him self sitting next to the brat, growling threats under his breath.

**oooooooo**

Shuichi watched as the bazaar slowly slipped away before falling backwards on the carpet, startling his slave. He looked up to see the Hiro was giving him a pensive look. "Ok what did I do now?"

"Shuichi I don't get you," Hiro said shaking his head. "You have a beautiful palace, huge gardens and everything you need to live comfortably. You have the perfect life, why are you so unhappy?"

Shuichi snorted, "Yeah, the perfect life," he repeated dismally.

"How can you say it like that Shu?" His friend shook his head.

Shuichi rolled onto his stomach propping himself up on his elbows. "Because, the beautiful palace and huge garden come with a very tall fence. Hiro it's nothing more than a cage." He crossed his arms and dropped his head staring off at the mount range to the north. "Don't you ever want to just get out and explore?"

"No Shuichi I don't. I know how cruel the real world can be." Shuichi had not missed the emphasis on the word real.

"But Hiro don't you ever wonder what other places are like?" Shuichi lifted his head looking longingly off into the distance. "Like what are the people like over that mountain range."

"Shuichi those people are mage hunters." The alarm in his friend's voice was apparent as all the blood fled from Hiro's face.

"Mage hunters are just bedtime stories Hiro," he said lazily.

"No Shuichi they are not." A shiver swept through Hiro, "I have seen them Shuichi." He looked the young prince in the eyes. "They would kill you and think nothing of it. They would kill for no other reason than you were born with a gift."

"Hiro, I didn't ask to be born with this ability." There was sadness in the prince's voice.

Hiro patted the boy's head as he watched the palace come into view. "I know Shuichi. Come on sit up, we have a welcoming comity."

Shuichi sat up facing forward and groaned.

**oooooooo**

Eiri sat grinding his teeth as the carpet spiraled up into the sky. He sat there tense staring straight ahead, sure that the thing was going to drop out from beneath him. He started when the body next to him suddenly fell backwards. His muscles tensed sure that something dreadful was about to happen.

"Ok what did I do now?" His brow furrowed as he looked sideways at the prince. Did the fool child know how far off the ground they were and that they had trusted their lives to an abnormality of fabric and thread?

"Shuichi I don't get you,"

_What was there to get, the boy is an idiot of a brat who had ordered him onto this blasted thing that should be shredded and burned, that's all there is to it. _

"You have a beautiful palace, huge gardens and everything you need to live comfortably. You have the perfect life, why are you so unhappy?"

_Because he is a spoiled idiot brat that trusts magic, what's wrong with you that you can't see that?_ The idiot brat rolled over causing the fabric to sway making Eiri groan as he anticipated plummeting off the side to his demise.

"Because, the beautiful palace and huge garden come with a very tall fence. Hiro it's nothing more than a cage."

_Selfish idiot brat, you have a good life and yet you complain_. A nagging in Eiri's on mind reminded him that it was that very thing that had ended him in this position. He had wanted to escape his own cage.

"Don't you ever want to just get out and explore?"

_Yes, on the ground, on my own two feet, or on a horse, not on this stupid flying contraption._

"No Shuichi I don't. I know how cruel the real world can be."

_Real world huh, well if you think…_ Eiri gasped as the carpet made a sharper than normal turn, but the two other occupants didn't seem to notice it. _Get me off this thing._

"But Hiro don't you ever wonder what other places are like? Like what are the people like over that mountain range."

_You wouldn't even make to the mountains much less make it over them. Besides that the people there don't like your kind, you're an abomination, an abnormality._

"Shuichi those people are mage hunters."

_Smart boy to be scared._

"Mage hunters are just bedtime stories Hiro,"

_Idiot brat, just wait I'll show you how stupid you really are. See if you still say that when you are shrieking in pain._

"No Shuichi they are not. I have seen them Shuichi. They would kill you and think nothing of it. They would kill for no other reason than you were born with a gift."

_Oh they would think something of it, they would think they were ridding the world of its disgrace._

"Hiro, I didn't ask to be born with this ability."

Eiri paused for a moment. Why did the boy sound sad? _It doesn't matter._

"I know Shuichi. Come on sit up, we have a welcoming comity."

Eiri heard the groan next to him, but he was a little to busy dealing with the movement of the carpet from the prince's change in position.

The carpet came down to rest in a room full of people, none of whom looked to please. With relief he stepped off the carpet, swearing to burn the thing.

_Well at least now I know he is a mage, I will have no regret killing him knowing that._

­­­­­­---------------------------------------------

**Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying. Reviews and Corrective Criticism are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U: **There were those that were concerned that the POV was going to keep switching, I just wanted to let you know that was not going to be the case. I only did that in chapter one to introduce the characters.

**PatPat:** No need to worry, I'm a sucker for all good and happy . 

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation does not belong to me

---------------------------------------------

Eiri's face was the epitome of boredom, a face that belied his true nature. As the numerous individuals took their turn to chastise the young prince, Eiri analyzed each of them, taking in their clothing, the way they stood, magic markings, and anything else that would be useful when he burned this wretched place to the ground.

He did have to give credit to the prince though. The young man was standing there head held high as he endured the onslaught from the court advisors. He did not give off any impression of guilt or shame but rather extrude an aura of confidence.

Shuichi was trying hard not to rolls his eyes and sigh. He had become accustom to dealing with his fathers advisors barraging him for his actions. There was also the minor detail of a certain blond who was standing behind him. He could feel those eyes tracing over him every few moments, and it was making him nervous.

"Enough!" All heads turned to face the man who had just entered the landing room. Eiri watched as the advisors all bowed, even Shuichi had bowed his head in respect. "All of you back to your duties, now."

There were murmurs of acceptance as the crowd left. The newest addition watched them go before turning back to the trio that had remained in the room.

"Hiro, thank you very much for keeping a watch over my brother. However, I am disappointed that you did not talk him out of such a dangerous escapade." Shuichi opened his mouth to defend his friend but the look on his brother's face silenced him. "There are guest in the hall waiting attendance to the king. I suggest Hiro that you hurry and make yourself ready. Pleasant moods would be greatly appreciated."

"Yes Prince Makoto," Hiro said before scampering off, tossing Shuichi a look that said 'I told you so.'

Prince Makoto turned lavender blue eyes onto his brother, "Shuichi," his voice was filled with concern and exasperation. "What were you thinking?" "The brunette crossed his arms over his chest looking down at his sibling expectantly.

"Mak I am sick…" The older prince held a hand up giving his younger sibling a stern look.

"Beyond the danger you put yourself and your friend in, you put our people in jeopardy too. The guards were out looking for you instead of protecting them."

Shuichi hung his head his small shoulders slumping. "I didn't mean to put anyone in danger."

The older prince let out a sigh and pulled his brother into his embrace. "I know Shu. I know." He pushed Shuichi out to arms length so he could look at him, "Next time you want to go let me know and I will take you. That way everyone stays safe, and you won't get into trouble." Shuichi gave his brother a dazzling smile before leaping forward to hug him.

It was then that the older prince actually took notice of Eiri. His eyes swept over Eiri with a bewildered expression, especially when they landed on the collar that was controlling him. "Shuichi who is he?"

Shuichi turned to look at Eiri smiling sheepishly. "He is mine I bought him." Eiri didn't think the older prince could have been more surprised if he had looked out side to see the sky falling.

"Shuichi I'm sorry but it just sounded like you said you bought him."

"I did." A giggle escaped those perfect pouting lips as Shuichi watched the utter disbelief on his older brother's face.

Shuichi's brother grabbed his shoulders and turned Shuichi to face him, "You, who has screamed and yelled and all but thrown a temper tantrum, caused and huge up roar and totally disrupted the courts on how many occasions over the abhorrence of slavery now owns one."

Shuichi smiled and shook his head almost giddy. "Makoto look at him he is gorgeous." Eiri had quietly been watching the exchange looking over the older prince, who for the most part looked much like his younger brother. The older prince looked at Eiri who raised an eyebrow at him.

Makoto was speechless. His brother was right, the man was gorgeous…and cocky. Though he shared Shuichi's opinion of slavery even he knew the attitude this one was currently displaying was dangerous. "Why Shu?"

"Well everyone was bidding on him and I just couldn't stand there and do nothing, I mean what was I suppose to do, I couldn't just leave him there, I couldn't…"

"Ok Shu, ok, don't get upset." Makoto watched the slave during this exchange but the man had schooled his features to an impassive mask. He had a gut feeling that this man was trouble. "Well since you seem intent on keeping him perhaps you should head back to your quarters and get him settled in." Makoto quickly shooed them off down the hall.

"Trying to keep the idiot away from me Makoto?"

The older prince turned to face the king's middle child. Kichino was smiling wickedly at him. Unlike the other two princes who both had warm eye, Kichino's were an ice blue that usually held hints of malicious intent. His mousey brown hair like Makoto's held hints of their mothers pink locks as it fell forward to cover those sinister eyes.

"You know one day father is going to be dead and you won't be able to protect him any more."

Makoto's face contorted with rage. "I am still first born son and heir to the kingdom, do not think you can push me aside so easily."

Kichino swiftly reached out and grabbed his brother's wrist sending pain screaming through his body making him drop to his knees. "Oh but dear brother I can push you away and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Kinchino looked from his brother to the hallway Shuichi had disappeared down. "Maybe I'll have to go see what treasure the rat has brought me." With that he through Makoto into the wall and walked away.

"Well this is my room, yours now too," Eiri watched as the young prince held his arms out twirling around to indicate everything. "Let's see what do we need to get you?" the young prince looked at Eiri thoughtfully. "Clothes for sure, you will need those." Those velvety violet eyes traveled over Eiri's body taking in every inch of him, "You will need shoes too, or would you prefer sandals? I'm sure I can get you sandals if you rather have them. Oh and maybe a cloak."

"Do you ever shut up?"

Shuichi swallowed as something in his stomach fluttered. He had figured the man would have a beautiful voice, but the rich tone that had just spoken was beyond gorgeous. Then he realized what had been said.

"Are you saying that I talk too much? How dare you? I don not talk to much I can't believe you would even imply such a thing, especially since you just met me and …"

Eiri stood there in astonishment, the sound just kept pouring out of that luscious little mouth. Eiri's shook himself, what was he thinking. Then another thought occurred to him. This idiot brat had said he thought Eiri was gorgeous, that was something he could use to his advantage.

Shuichi realized the change in the blond immediately. The gleam in his eyes as they suddenly swept over him was almost predatory. All his instincts were telling him to run. He slowly backed away as the golden beauty approached him till he found himself press against the wall.

Eiri placed a hand against the wall on either side of the prince, blocking him in. "Why won't you shut up?" He asked in a soft husky voice. "Why do you keep staring at me?" Slowly he lowered his head, "Why did you think you had the right to buy me?" His lips pressed softly against the soft pink ones as one of his hands slid to Shuichi's neck.

Shuichi's mind was screaming, but none of it was coherent. The only thing he could make out were the firm lips pressed against his, and the frantic beating of his heart. His mind began to reel again as one of those golden hands slid against the side of his neck the thumb stroking down his throat. A small moan escaped him.

Eiri wrapped his hand around the slender neck, one good jerk would snap it. He heard the brat moan, and smiled tightening his grip. Pain filled his body, shooting eclectic shocks into his brain. He fell backwards gasping, his hands clawing at the collar that was restricting him.

"Hey stop it, stop it," Shuichi cried as he tried to grab the blonds hands to keep him from hurting himself. The blond fell onto his back arching in pain as Shuichi tumbled down on top of him. "Please stop," tears were beginning to coarse down his face as he watch the lips that had just been pressed to his gasp in pain.

As the pain intensified Eiri could only think of how much he wanted to kill the kid that way now lying on to of him. With each homicidal thought the pain increased, till it was almost unbearable. Then a voice cut through the pain, soft, beautiful and calming. He felt his body relax as the voice continued to tell him it was ok.

­­­­­­Shuichi slowly let the magic fade away as the body beneath him calmed. "Are you ok?" He held his breath as he watched the chest rise and fall to a normal pace. Those golden eyes opened a crack to stare down at him. "What happened?"

Eiri almost wanted to laugh at the prince's stupidity. Here he was worried about Eiri who was in pain because Eiri had tried to kill him. "It's the collar," Eiri said simply.

"Oh," Shuichi looked down at the device with disdain. "Well if it's going to hurt you I'll just take it off." Eiri could not believe the idiocy level of the prince. He couldn't even understand that the collar was the very thing that was saving him.

Shuichi reached up to the lock and his fingers posed to release it when the door to his room was slammed open. Shuichi froze. Kichino strolled into his room a wicked look on his face. Shuichi scrambled to his feet to bow to his older brother, his body trembling.

Neither of them seemed to notice Eiri getting back to his feet. Eiri knew exactly what he was facing, a pain mage. Of all the mages, his loathing for pain mages was only surpassed by mind mages.

"Well, well little Shuichi thinks he can just go off and do what ever he wants. Did you have fun today?" The sneer in the young man's tone had Eiri bristling. Shuichi stood quiet knowing nothing he said would make a difference, his brother was there to cause him pain and nothing was going to stop him. "Answer me damn it."

Kichino grabbed Shuichi's face, his own twisting in malice. The scream burst from Shuichi's lips as Kichino's magic coursed through him. Kinchino smiled viciously when he heard that his younger sibling was in enough pain to keep him from using his own gift.

Eiri stood there totally forgotten by the brothers, if the older one had even bothered to notice him to begin with. Watching the cruelty of the pain mage was enough to make him sick, a reminder why he killed them. As the screamed ripped from Shuichi's small frame, Eiri growled. As much as he hated helping a mage, he was not going to sit by and watch Shuichi be tortured. In his mind the young prince was the lesser of two evils.

He traced the mark on the palm of his hand, a blue glow igniting before Eiri reached over and grabbed the older boy's wrist in his crushing grasp, forcing him to release Shuichi.

"How dare you," screamed the boy as Eiri felt the magic slam against the token he had activated on his hand.

"Release him." Shuichi's small hand rested on the arm his slave was holding his brother with. Shuichi saw the flicker of pain he now knew was caused by the collar before his brother was released. Before he could say anything, Kichino's fist slammed into his face sending him sprawling.

Eiri grabbed the older prince by the throat, his own handsome face contorted in rage, as he lifted the other man up to his face. "Do not ever touch him again," he snarled ferociously.

"Slave, release him." To Eiri's surprise the collar did not react when he did not immediately release his victim. "Slave!" Eiri tossed the boy several feet away, so that he would not have the chance to touch Shuichi again.

Makoto watched the blond for a moment before turning to Kichino. "Father wants to speak to you now." There was a command in the statement but still Kenchino ignored it.

"I want him dead." Kichino rose pulling a dagger from his waist band.

"No Kinchino!" Makoto stepped between his brother and Shuichi's slave. "He is not yours, he is Shuichi's, there fore he is Shuichi's and only Shuichi's to deal with."

Kinchino stared at Makoto with hate filled eyes before turning to the blond, "You will regret this," he spat before leaving.

As soon was Kinchino was gone Makoto ran to Shuichi who was sitting on the floor holding his cheek sobbing. "Hey there let me see," Makoto pulled Shuichi's hand away to reveal a nasty bruise that was already threatening to swell around the violet eye. "He is getting out of control, father needs to do something about him." Makoto placed his hand on Shuichi's bruised check letting the magic flow through his hand to heal it.

"You're older than him," Shuichi said knowing full well that meant nothing to Kichino.

"To him I am nothing more than an obstacle in the way to his hold on the kingdom. He knows I can not fight him, he is better with weapons and my ability to heal will do nothing against his magic." Makoto caught movement out of the corner of his eye as his brother's slave moved to get a clear view of his master.

"You, slave, what is your name?"

"Does it matter?" Eiri growled down at the prince.

"Yes it does," the prince said rising. "Maybe only to me and Shuichi, but it does."

"And why would that be?" he said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Because," replied Shuichi standing, "To us you are a person, not just some animal, some thing to be used."

Eiri contemplated the brother's for a moment, before resigning to give them the name the slave trader used. "It's Yuki."

"Well Yuki, I am not your master, Shuichi is, however as the eldest prince of the land I here by give you the command that as long as you are my brothers slave, you are to protect him against anything or any one."

Eiri cocked an eyebrow knowing that the older prince had just given him permission to deal with Kichino if the need rose again. From Shuichi's reaction to him, Eiri thought that it was a very likely possibility.

"Shuichi, father also wants to see you in his office. A warning, he is not happy with you. Hurry now go wash up, I'll find you a change of clothes."

Eiri watched as Shuichi scampered off to another room. He then turned to the older prince who was kneeling next to a trunk looking through it. "Who was he?"

The prince stopped and looked up at Yuki. "He is our brother, Prince Kichino." Makoto turned his attention back to the chest pulling out matching blue slippers, pants and vest. He rose to face Yuki biting his lip nervously. He glanced towards the room that Shuichi was in then back to Yuki. "Please don't hurt him, he is far too naive for his own good, he means you no disrespect." With that Makoto walked into the room where Shuichi was washing the dirt from his earlier escapade off.

"Shuichi, I don't have to remind you not to try and use your magic with father do I?"

Shuichi's eye grew wide, "Mak you know I would never do that." He toweled off his face and accepted the clothes that were held out to him. "Is he really that angry with me?"

"I think he will be when Kichino tells him what your slave did." There was a sad note in Makoto's voice.

Shuichi slid his arms around his brother's waist hugging him. "Makoto what is wrong?"

"Honestly Shuichi I am scared. I think Kichino is going to do something. He has been more brazen of recent and is now out right threatening me." Makoto grabbed his brother chin gently making Shuichi look up at him. "Promise me that if anything happens to Father and me you will run."

"Mak…"

"Promise me Shuichi. If Kechino gets a hold of you, Shuichi he will abuse you and your gift like you will never imagine."

Tears welled in Shuichi's eyes as he nodded. "I promise Makoto."

Makoto kissed his forehead than grabbed his hand. "Come on father is waiting for us." Quickly the two princes slipped out of the room and down the marble halls.

Eiri had watched the whole display between the brothers reminding him a bit of his own younger sibling. Of course if he had hit Tatsuha, his brother would have hit him back, and had on many an occasion.

Eiri swung around defensively when the door opened, startling a small woman who came in carrying clothing. "Prince Makoto thought you might prefer these." Eiri looked the woman over making sure she was not a threat. Upon seeing the belly pushing against the fabric of her dress he relaxed his muscles. He had learned that few women would endanger their unborn child. He had also notice the influx in her voice when she said the older prince's name, making him wonder for a moment if it was the prince's child she was carrying.

He thanked her as she left turning his attention back to the room he was in. It was very clear that Prince Shuichi was not a fighter. Not only was his slender frame not suited for it, but nothing in his room indicated it. The room was decorated in bright pinks, blues and purples, colors that seemed to suite the purple eyed teen. The bed was a huge round monstrosity, Eiri figured he could probably stretch all the way out and not worry about reaching the edge.

Eiri made his way to the far wall where various trunks and jewelry boxes stood. After inspecting the third trunk, Eiri came to the conclusion that Shuichi had more clothing than he could ever possibly wear. The jewelry boxes were full of bracelets, bangles, earrings, hand jewels, diadems, and every other gaudy accessory. Eiri shook his head in disgust. The only jewelry he ever wore was a single hoop in his left ear and a pendant that had been stolen when he had been captured.

As the sun set Eiri made his way to the bathing room. He watched in amassment as water bubbled up from the center of a large pool, flowing down blue marble trenches to somewhere outside. Suddenly aware of how filthy he was, Eiri grabbed a towel off the stand in the corner and stripped. He cringed a bit at the heat of the water but slowly lowered his body in, aware of all of his swore muscles. He had had several rather vicious encounters with the slave traders guards and his muscles were now telling him how unappreciated they were of the over exertion.

He wondered for a moment before sliding his head under the surface of the water if the hot spring was magically made, but being as he couldn't do anything about it, let the thought go relishing the feel of being clean.

Shuichi bowed his head in respect before his father. The man looked at his three sons from where he sat behind his desk, his eyes settling on his youngest, the one he was currently the angriest with.

"Shuichi, to say I am disappointed in you would be an understatement. You run off and leave the palace I have so graciously provided for you, so you can selfishly attend the bazaar like a street rat. Are the things I give you not good enough?"

"Perhaps father they are not trampy enough?"

"Silence Kichino. Further more you took the court bard with you leaving me without a proper means to entertain our guest as they were waiting."

"I am sorry father, my actions were reckless and selfish. It will not happen again."

"Reckless, selfish, that is what your outing to the bazaar was, but five thousand naedr for a single slave." Shuichi cringed at his father's raised voice. "What excuse do you have for that Shuichi?"

"Father, if I may?" Makoto's voice was soft and gentle, bringing a spark of hope to Shuichi. Makoto waited for permission to speak and only continued when his father nodded. "While I most certainly do not agree with Shuichi's means, perhaps today's adventure will inspire him."

"For five thousand naedr it better."

"Father, there is the matter of his…slave" Kichino's voice dripped with malice.

The king turned to his middle child. He was well aware that his son could be rather devious, but then again so was he. "What matter would that be?"

"Shuichi's slave tried to kill me, I demand he be turned over to me for punishment."

"He did not try to kill you," snapped Makoto, "He was only protecting Shuichi because you hit him. Besides the last thing you need to do is stat adding me to your harem, you're distracted enough as it is."

"I, hit Shuichi, how absurd, look there isn't even a mark on him. " Kichino gave a half hearted wave in Shuichi's direction. "However," he said holding up a bruised and red wrist next to the bruises on his neck, "Shuichi's pet most certainly left a mark on me."

Shuichi looked up to see the anger on his father's face as he looked from Kichino to Shuichi. "You will give your brother this slave and I forbid you to ever get another one since you can't be responsible for them."

Tears welled in Shuichi's eyes as he bowed compliantly to his father. "Now get out of my site, I don't want to see you." Shuichi bolted down the hall back to his bedroom.

Eiri stepped out of the washing room, annoyed with himself for getting so distracted he had forgotten to bring his clothes in to change. His head whipped to the side as the door slammed open giving him a quick glance of pink before he was knocked to the ground, the young prince on top of him.

Eiri propped himself up on his elbow as he looked down at Shuichi who had a rather painful death grip on his waist. Tears were streaming down his face, his petite body shaking with sobs as he made unintelligible comments to Eiri.

"Listen brat, I can't understand a word your saying so if you are trying to tell me to do something you are going to have to stop crying."

Shuichi mumbled something into Eiri's chest as he wiped tears away with the back of his hand.

"What was that?"

"I'm not a brat."

"That's a matter of opinion. Would you mind getting off of me?" Eiri waited till Shuichi pulled away so sit on his knees between Eiri's outstretched legs. "Now what is wrong?" He asked sitting up.

"My father, he is going to make me give you to Kichino." Eiri only had a moment to realize that the pink haired prince was launching himself at Eiri again.

Eiri rolled his eyes at the young man's melodramatics. Then again, "Well I suppose if you were to take this collar off."

Shuichi looked up at him confused. "What will that do?"

"If I don't have the collar on, they can't transfer ownership," and I can kill you and you wretched brother in the process.

Eiri smiled as those small little fingers closed over the lock.

_Yes!_

"Shuichi," The door to the room was pushed open as Makoto let himself in. Shuichi dropped his hands and ran to Makoto, bursting into tears again.

No! Eiri swore under his breath wishing Shuichi's family would just stay away.

"I don't want to lose Yuki!" Makoto cringed as his brother wailed into his ear. "Please Makoto don't let them take him."

"Shh, shh Shuichi, it's ok, nobody is going to take him." Makoto ran his hand up and down his brother's back reassuring him. "I already spoke to father, everything will be ok."

"Really," Shuichi pulled back wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"Shuichi," Makoto said disapprovingly as he walked passed Yuki who was still sitting on the floor sulking. He came back with a wet cloth and cleaned off Shuichi's face. "Listen I managed to convince father to let you keep Yuki, but there is one condition."

Both Eiri and Shuichi were listening intently.

"You have to have a new song ready in five day." Eiri stood watching Makoto who seemed to be preparing for some sort of an outburst from Shuichi.

"What type of song?"

"What the hell?" exclaimed Eiri, but neither of the brothers were listening to him.

"One for the ambassadors that are coming from Treysin." Perhaps the two princes should have been paying better attention to him, they may have noticed the intake of breath and the hint of a smile on his face.

"And what does he want me to do?" Shuichi was becoming rather ridged, staring not at his brother but over his brother's shoulder.

"Father just wants you to make them content, make them happy."

Shuichi gave Makoto a look that implied he was being stupid. "No he doesn't Makato and you know it. Father wants me to manipulate them.

_Manipulate? Ah hell, the kid is a mind mage._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U: **Sorry it took so long to get this up. Thank you to everyone who reviewed it and I apologize for not getting back to every one. I will endeavor to do better from now on, but much love to you that have…I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation does not belong to me

**---------------------------------------------**

Rich silk draped elegantly, cascading down the large windows, the breeze gently making them flutter. The shear fabric that adorned the canopy around the bed glittered with the rays of the setting sun, winking and sparkling brilliantly. Brightly colored silk pillows graced lush silk covers. Soft rich carpets lay across the pristine white marble floor, enhancing the beauty of the gold embellishing that encompassed the room.

All of this was lost to Shuichi. His mind had room for only two things, the request to use his gift in a manor he deemed immoral and the man he had through some miracle of fate ended up owning. He was torn, he did not want to use his music the way his father wished, but like wise he could not stand the thought of losing Yuki, especially not to Kichino.

"I'll do it," his voice was barley more than a whisper. "For Yuki I will."

"It will be ok Shu," Makoto but a finger under his brother's chin to make him look at him. "You can't let Kichino have him." Shuichi nodded in defeat. Makoto sighed and lowered his hand. "I will have dinner sent to your room. I have a feeling you would rather not join us."

Shuichi looked at his brother with appreciation, not able to get his voice to work. He watched his brother leave waiting till the door closed all the way before sinking to his knees.

"Why?" Shuichi slammed a small hand against the rug beneath him. "Why must he always use me?"

Eiri cocked a golden brow watching the prince. He had a thought flitter through his mind that Shuichi may be as much of a slave as he, before he brutally pushed it away. The boy had been able to handle the slave mart guards, a single person shouldn't be an issue. Not for a mind mage. Eiri growled at the remembrance of an unwanted memory, before stocking across the room to grab his clothing, ignoring the prince still sitting on the floor.

Shuichi watched Yuki as he glided the black silk legging over his skin, the color complementing his golden body. His worries dissolved as his mind was consumed with the site before him. He couldn't understand why this man was affecting him the way he did. Never had anyone caught his attention like this.

"Why were you being sold?" Shuichi's cheeks immediately turned scarlet as he realized the words had passed his lips.

Eiri slid the black embroidered vest over his shoulder before turning his attention to the prince. "I got careless." His voice was monotone, even if his mind was seething over his own stupidity. He had not missed the rose tinged blush on the boy face before he looked down hiding it. Eiri again considered the notion that had come to him while he was bathing. The prince obviously had an attraction to him, and seduction would probably be the easiest means of escape.

He looked of the young prince's petite figure and delicate features. He could probably even enjoy the delicacies the young prince had to offer. With the same predatorily gleam he had earlier he approached his prey, holding out a hand to the young man.

Shuichi nervously took the hand that was offered to him, realizing that Yuki had that look on his face as when he had kissed Shuichi earlier. Getting to his feet he became very aware of how close he was to Yuki, closer than was deemed appropriate. His heart began to hammer against his chest so hard he feared Yuki would be able to hear it.

"So brat, why would you care what I was doing being sold anyway?" Eiri's kept his voice low and seductive as he trailed a finger up Shuichi's arm, enjoying the silky feel of the bare skin.

Shuichi had to swallow several times before he could manage to answer. "I wanted to know…hey I'm not a brat." The sentence ended in indignation.

"I told you before" Eiri said as he cupped the prince's cheek in his hand tilting his face upwards, "That is a matter of opinion..." Eiri lowered his head pressing his lips against the Shuichi's. His tongue ran along the other's lower lip causing his to gasp at the new sensation. Taking advantage of the parted lips, Eiri thrust his tongue in to Shuichi's mouth tasting him.

Shuichi's was reeling with a flood of sensations he was experiencing. He found himself clinging to Yuki's arms unable to support himself as Yuki's tongue tasted his. Desperately his fingers dug into the muscles of Yuki's biceps as a moan escaped from deep inside of him, his own ability heightening the sensuality of the experience.

Eiri's body reacted to the simple moan in ways he never knew possible. Pleasure coursed to the very core of his being as he pulled the prince's body closer to him, molding it to his own. Another sound of pleasure escaped from Shuichi driving Eiri's desire all the more.

"Your Highness?" Eiri let a primal growl escape as the servant girl at the door bowed. Shuichi on the other hand stood there staring at her as if he had never seen a girl before, his mind so ensnarled in the sensation of the kiss.

"Umm…uhh…"

Eiri looked down at the prince who was still pressed against his body, trying to get some sort of semblance of coherent thought out. "What do you need?" Eiri finally enquired.

"I have brought his highness his meal my lord." Eiri quirked a brow at the use of title. "Would you like me to serve it now?"

"Please, thank you," Shuichi said finally finding his voice. He stayed wrapped in Yuki's arms as the girl brought a large orb in and placed it in the center of a large rug. Placing her hand on top of the orb, she ran she spread her fingers and let them run down the side of the orb to its base. The orb glowed faintly before it unraveled spreading out across the rug. With a bow the girl retreated leaving them alone.

Eiri stared at the effects before him. Where once there was a plain rug now many silk sitting pillows surrounding a low table that was laden with delicious smelling foods.

Eiri watched as the prince excitedly bound from his arms to the table. His hands found a bowl of red berries, one finding its way to his lips, staining them a luscious red color. Shuichi looked up and made a gesture for Yuki to join him. With several long strides his was at the edge of the carpet scowling down at it.

"This thing isn't going to move is it?"

Shuichi cocked his head to the side a perplexed look on his face, "Why would it move?"

Eiri scowled even darker before stepping onto the plush pile to set next to the prince. "The last bloody one did."

A chuckle escaped the red stained lips, "You don't like flying?"

"If I had been meant to fly, I would have been born with wings." Eiri frowned as the prince chuckled again, sticking another red berry in his mouth. "What are those things?" Eiri asked looking at the bowl.

"Strawberries. They are my favorite." Shuichi pulled another berry biting into it.

"We don't have those where I come from," Eiri replied with a shrug.

"Oh you should try them then," Shuichi remarked before biting into another one. Eiri watched the juice spread across his lips, dipping his head down he licked the juice away before Shuichi could wipe it off.

"Not to bad," he replied looking down at the blushing cheeks. Before he could do more though his own stomach growled reminding him of his own need for food. Looking over the food he made his selection, making sure to take several strawberries to feed his quarry.

Shuichi watched his beautiful blond as he picked out food from the table and placed it on his plate, a habit Shuichi had never gotten into, preferring just to grab what he wanted as he went. Another thought however occurred to him as Yuki glanced at the carpet yet again. "You aren't used to magic are you?"

Eiri looked into those violet eyes, "Why is it any of your business brat?"

"Why do you have to be so mean," Shuichi cried pouting. Eiri watched the strawberry stained lip quiver on the verge of tears.

"There isn't much use for magic where I come from," Eiri replied trying to rectify the situation before the prince dissolved into water works.

Shuichi did stop his pouting a look of disbelief on his face. "How do you do anything without magic? I mean how can you get to where you are going and what about carrying things and how do you clean up and how do you make stuff…"

Eiri only half listened wondering how the prince could keep talking without seeming to take a breath. He slowly ate as the rambling continued until one statement caught his attention.

"…and after Rom's fire display then Shario did that wind thing he does, it was all really neat."

"Fire? Wind? You mean you have people who can control these things?" Eiri hoped his look and voice held enough innocence to fool Shuichi into thinking he had no idea what mages were.

"Oh yeah we have a number of different types of mages. As you guessed Rom can control fire, then there is Shario, he is good with the wind, but can also make a terrible mess if he gets upset, and then…"

Eiri sat quietly eating as Shuichi went on, telling him all about the different mages. Occasionally Eiri would ask a supposedly innocent question in order to get more information which the price readily provided. After some time Shuichi slowed down, giving Eiri a thoughtful look.

"What is it like where you live?"

Eiri set his plate down looking at the prince. "It is very different. Colder than what you are use to. We also don't live in palaces but in tents, though there are some towns."

Shuichi's lips formed a silent "oh" as he looked at Yuki. "What did you do there?"

"I was a hunter." Well it wasn't a lie, he was a hunter.

Before the prince could ask him another question Eiri pressed a finger to his lips. Taking one of the strawberries, he pulled top off then offered it to the prince's lips. Blushing, Shuichi opened his mouth biting into the sweet berry. He watched as a drop of juice ran down Yuki's finger, without thinking he drew his tongue along Yuki's finger licking the juice away. Realization hit him suddenly and Shuichi jumped backwards, the blood rushing to his cheeks. His efforts shook the table knowing his wine goblet into his lap, spilling its dark red contents over his blue silk.

Shuichi jumped up with a small yelp, his face almost glowing red as he darted to his wash room. Embarrassment seeped through him bringing him to the verge off tears as he striped out of his ruined silks. Confusion swam around in his mind as he tried to figure out all these new feelings that had grasped a hold of him since he had looked into those golden eyes. He had never had anyone pay attention to him the way Yuki was and while it was new and exciting, it also scared him.

As Shuichi slipped into his robe, Eiri was tracing the symbols hidden on his forehead and temples. He had no intentions of letting the little mind mage course magic through him again. While the color may have been able to block some of the tokens they were not completely diffused, and with the additional reinforcement should be all he needed.

Shuichi was still blushing when he came back into the room, glad he had not activated the magical lamps around the room. The only light now came from the table where the remains of dinner still sat and the moon light that poured softly in. He watched as Yuki rose and walked towards him, the light on the table fading now that it was not needed. Shuichi stood frozen, anticipation and fear giving him raging within him.

Eiri ran his eyes over the sight before him. The young man before him bathed in soft moon light, the simple white silk robe clinging perfectly to his milky skin. Eiri ran the back of his hand down the rosy cheek following the line down the curve of the prince's neck. Cautiously he bent his head to catch the red stained lips slowly moving his over Shuichi's tantalizing the younger man's senses.

Shuichi moaned as the other hand slid down his side, caressing his body through the thin fabric. One of his hands had found its way up Yuki's arm while the other had snaked around the taller man's waist giving Shuichi something to cling to. He gasped for breath as Yuki pulled away from his lips with the need of air. Another moan escaped his lips was Yuki place gentle kisses along his neck

"Yuki." The name was barley gasped out but the intensity of it was Eiri's undoing. In one movement he had recaptured the Shuichi's lips while scooping him up and caring him to the bed. Pushing aside several pillows he laid the prince down, removing the belt that kept him from feeling the skin beneath it.

Shuichi gasped for air as those graceful hands teased his body moving over his skin with expertise, awakening sensations he had never dreamed of. With each sound that escaped his lips, Yuki seemed to intensify his administrations. Shuichi's own hands ran over the length of Yuki's back and into his hair, then back again, try to feel as much of that gorgeous golden skin as he could.

Eiri pulled back gasping at the cry that Shuichi released. Quickly he shed his clothing, wanting desperately the feel of his skin against the hot silky body beneath him. Some where in the back of his mind he was aware of a voice trying to warn him, but the pants and moans of the young man beneath him were over riding even his own intentions.

Eiri recaptured Shuichi's mouth letting the sound from the prince to wash over him stealing away all restraints and reservations as the two of them took the other to a height neither had ever had.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews and corrections are appreciated, especially since I am at work and keep getting interrupted .**


	4. Chapter 4

Angelkitsune-Naomi: Thank you for the complement I really appreciate it. The next chapter will really be detailed though I'm not saying why.

Sutzina Zion: Yeah his brother is (insert chosen bad word) I wrote him like that on prupose, I'm just glad that is how he is coming across.

cocoke5: I almost felt bad having Makoto deliver the news but someone had to. I figured if I was going to make Eiri a slave I had to compensate him some way, I doubt Shu minded at all.

**Recommended Reading**: Unbeating Heartache by Kolie is a wonderful story (though not yet complete). Kolie does a wonderful job of bring the characters to life in this vampire based fic.

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation does not belong to me

---------------------------------------------

Shuichi smiled happily as he stretched wriggling his fingers over his head. He rolled on to his side letting the morning sun kiss his pale skin. Memories of the prior evening had him blushing in pleasure as he glanced around looking for the source of his enjoyment.

Gazing out the window he caught the sight of Yuki's golden skin in the midst of the garden. Shuichi slid out of bed, looking for his discarded robe which had made its way to the floor during the night. He was aware of the slight soreness about his body, but the giddy aftermath of such a wonderful experience overshadowed it.

Smiling he bounced off to the washroom to immerse himself in warm water and daydreams. Today was going to be a great day.

Out in the garden Eiri stained his muscles as he walked through his daily morning exercise. He let his body move through the familiar patterns while his mind analyzed the previous night's events. Some how that brat of a prince had managed to get through his defenses. Eiri had spent several hours once the glow and effects of the evening's activities had worn off to check and verify that his tokens were all working. Yet some how, some way the little brat had still managed to affect him.

Oh he had enjoyed himself, more so than he could ever remember, but he was not fooling himself by thinking it was anything other than the magic that had surged through his body. He was not going to find himself at the mercy of that again. He had already learned that lesson, quit painfully in the past.

He growled as his muscles protested to the series of exercises he was currently working on, his mental conflict pushing him beyond what he would normally do. He had hoped to use seduction to get rid of the thrice damned collar, but if he was not able to defend himself from the prince's magical onslaught it may be useless. He would have to find some way to either counter the brat's magic or secure another means of escape.

**----------oooo----------oooo----------oooo----------**

Shuichi still wore his smile as he dug through his chest looking for one of his favorite outfits. The deep purple fabric complemented his light tone and violet eyes, and the rich embroidery work adorned with tiny sparkling beads matched his happy demeanor. He sighed contently as he slid his feet into the matching slippers, turning to see if Yuki was still in the garden.

"My don't we look happy." Shuichi turned to face Hiro, flashing him an even large smile, his eyes dancing with delight. "Alright I give up, what happen to you?"

"Something wonderful," Shuichi said grabbing his friend's hands and spinning them in a quick circle.

Hiro frowned at him, "Shuichi does this have something to do with yesterdays purchase."

"Muhum." Hiro could tell his friend was barley able to contain himself. He was all but walking on air.

"You keep going the way you are and you will make the fling carpets jealous."

"But Hiro," he whined looking into the taller man's eyes mustering up the most serious look he could manage, "It was wonderful, amazing, magnificent, stupendous…"

"Yeah, yeah I get the idea Shu," Hiro smiled at him. "I'm glad you're happy, however, Makoto told me you have a song to write."

Shuichi's face fell. In his fog delirious happiness he had forgotten about the song. The song, that if not written and perfected to his father's satisfaction would lose him the very person that had him so happy.

"Hiro," came the anguished cry. Hiro cringed expecting a tearful outburst. "What am I going to do?"

"Well you can start by grabbing one of your instrument. Courtiers won't be here for another two hours, so I have some time to help you." Hiro watched as Shuichi grabbed his harp. "Do you want to head down to the fountain?"

"No Kichino would probably be there. I want to stay as far away from him as possible." A shudder ran down Shuichi's spine as he thought of his brother. More than likely Kichino would try to interfere, and that usually meant pain for Shuichi.

Hiro studied his friend troubled face for several minutes. "Well I am going to say that staying here we probably won't get much done between you daydreaming and watching a certain someone. Do you think Makoto would let us use his gardens?"

Shuichi had gone from sticking his tongue out over the 'daydream' comment to chewing on his lower lip at the prospect of using his oldest brother's garden. He had not been to Makoto's garden since he had accidentally stumbled on Makoto with one of his harem girls. "I wouldn't mind but I don't want to intrude, you know like last time."

Hiro laughed as Shuichi blushed. He remembered just how utterly embarrassed his friend had been the day he had shown up at Hiro's room. Shuichi's family had done him no favor by keeping him so sheltered, he was far too naive. "I can check if you like, but I'm sure it won't be a problem, I already talked to your brother this morning."

Shuichi bound up to Hiro hugging him with his free arm, his other caring his harp. "Oh would you please."

**----------oooo----------oooo----------oooo----------**

Shuichi was ready to pull pink tuffs of hair out. He was frustrated and knew Hiro was too. Hiro however had left, he was the court bard and court was now in session. Shuichi looked at the piece of parchment in front of him, there were a few scribbled lyrics on it, but nothing profound like he needed. He shifted to get blood flowing in his legs, listening to his harp as it fell against one of the planters in the garden. A dull twang came from it making it sound as frustrated as he was.

Shuichi turned his face into the early afternoon sun, wishing it would give him the words he needed to complete his song. Words that would save Yuki from the wrath of his brother. He was so caught up in his mussing that he failed to realize that the sound of his harp had drawn said brother's attention.

Kichino had just entered his own garden when he heard the harp protest to being moved. His father had forbidden him from entering Shuichi's room or garden till the week was out, thanks to that damn interfering Makoto, but his father had never said he could not enter Makoto's garden.

With a manically gleeful smile he walked through the gate separating His and Makoto's two gardens. He sneered at all the brilliantly colored flowers in the eldest garden, so different from his own grassy garden. Flowers held no practical use, neither did the intricate design of patterns the planters made. His own open garden gave him plenty of space for sword work and what ever torture he inflicted on those he wished to torment.

Shuichi was so deep in thought that he did not realize at first that he was being assaulted. The hand that had reached around and grabbed his throat was cutting the air off to his lungs. His hands went up to try and pull the hand away but it just tightened around his windpipe. Black dots were beginning to dance in front of his eyes as he managed a small gurgled gasp.

"Did you really think you could get away from me Shuichi?" Kichino's voice was a vicious as his grip on Shuichi's throat. "That worthless slave of yours is going to suffer, but nothing like what I'm going to do to you." A whimper escaped through Shuichi's lips as the world started to go foggy.

He was only faintly aware of a crashing sound that managed to makes its way through his oxygen deprived thoughts, then the grasp on him was freed as he gulped deep breaths of refreshing air.

"I told you never to touch him again." Shuichi knew that voice, but his mind wasn't quit working properly yet. The comment was followed by a different crashing sound, like porcelain breaking, followed by a moan.

"Are you ok?" Was he? He wasn't sure, his vision was still foggy, his brother's magic still had not faded. A pair of strong arms picked him up with ease and he realized his face was resting against golden skin. Yuki!

He was laid down amidst the soft plush pillows of his bed, still trying to force air threw the constricted passage to his lungs. He felt fingers running over his throat, taking the pain and restriction away. Blinking he brought two angry gold eyes into focus.

"Are you ok?" Eiri repeated. He had felt the attack on the prince, and it disturbed him. Was it the command that older prince had given him and the collar responding? Some how he didn't think so, it was something else. He had felt his chest tightening the intensity growing as he made his way to Shuichi. Had this mind mage been able to work some magic to tie Eiri to him?

Shuichi coughed as the last of the constricting magic faded allowing precious air access to his lungs. Realization of the danger he had been in hit him and out of instinct he did the one thing that he knew would bring him comfort. He crawled into his Yuki's lap.

Eiri growled as the little body made its self comfortable. Hadn't he already decided that he wasn't going to put himself in this position? Two arms came up to encircle his neck as the prince rested his head on Eiri's chest. Eiri allowed his own arms to wrap around the petite frame.

It did not take long at all for Shuichi to calm down. He regretted when Yuki released him laying him back down on the bed and standing to leave.

"Where are you going?" His voice was tinged with fear. He felt safe when Yuki was near and the thought of him leaving bothered him.

"I was going to get your instrument unless you would like me to leave it." Eiri didn't wait for a response and strolled back to Makoto's garden. He grabbed the harp and parchment looking down at the words scowling.

Shuichi stayed where Yuki had left him, waiting for the older man's return. A frown creased his brow as Yuki walked in reading the lyrics he had started on.

"You write these," Eiri asked holding up the parchment. Shuichi nodded an affirmative. "They suck." Eiri tossed the parchment onto the bed and went to place the harp with the other musical instruments.

"What?" Shuichi cried indignantly.

"I said it sucks, little kids could write better." Eiri sat on the edge of the bed waiting for the prince to start crying. It didn't take long. He got up and walked out to the garden to continue his exercises please that he had been able to upset Shuichi.

**----------oooo----------oooo----------oooo----------**

Shuichi sat clutching the lyrics, tears now dried on his cheeks. Yuki was probably right, his lyrics sucked. Though the golden god didn't need to be so mean in stating so. He was not sure what he was going to do, but he knew he had to keep Yuki away from Kichino.

"Shuichi!" Makoto came flying into the room, making Shuichi jerk with fright, sending a number of silk pillows falling to the floor. Makoto jumped onto the bed with his brother. "Do you have that song written yet?"

Shuichi shook his head no, noting the look of panic on his brother's face. "What's wrong Mak?"

Makoto twisted a lock of his pink highlighted brunette hair as he chewed on his lower lip. "Shu, those ambassadors are going to be here tomorrow. Father says you have to be ready or Kinchino…"

"Tomorrow?"

"Shuichi you have to have that song ready. That voice of yours is the only thing that will save your Yuki." Shuichi nodded again, panic starting to set in. "I wish I could help but I have no musical talent." Makoto wiped a tear off his brother's face. "Don't worry Shu, you're the best music mage in five kingdoms, that voice of yours can work wonders. Just let it flow."

Shuichi smiled at his brother hoping he could do that.

Nether prince noticed Eiri as he stood leaning against the outside wall. Music Mage? Eiri furrowed his brow searching his memory. He did recall that his brother in-law said something about a mage he knew that used music. It also explained why his tokens were not working, Shuichi wasn't a mind mage. How than did you block a music mage?

Eiri looked up to the sky as if expecting the answer to come from above. He watched a lone falcon circle above the palace dropping slowly. It's flight path brought it spiraling closer and closer to the palace. An odd thing for a wild falcon to do, then again, this was not a terrain falcons would usually frequent, there was not enough prey. Eiri watched as it came lower, noting the black thongs that hung from its leg. A smile crossed his lips as he walked to the center of the garden holding out his arm, hoping the leather bands were thick enough to support the falcon's talons. Crest, his brother's falcon, landed skillfully on his wrist cooing happily and completing its task.

Absently Eiri scratched under the peregrine's breast feathers. His brother was close, closer than he had expected if Crest were here. He singled for Crest to move to one of the trellises as he made his way back into the prince's room. If his brother in-law was going to try and get him out via diplomacy than he needed to be warned about Shuichi's ability.

**----------oooo----------oooo----------oooo----------**

Shuichi sat on the grass in his garden looking up at the night stars. He watched as the bird in front of him bobbed its head up and down. Giggling he tossed another scrap to the bird. The bird was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

A sudden noise startled the bird and it took to the air with a haunting call. Shuichi watched as it soared over the walls to freedom. A freedom neither he or Yuki would ever have.

Shuichi's eyes went big as he darted back into his room, almost knocking Yuki over in the processes. He grabbed his parchment and quickly began scrawling. Within moments he was smiling at what he wrote before he dashed out the door to find Hiro.

He burst threw the door that lead to Hiro's room all but jumping up and down. "Hiro, Hiro I have it I have the lyrics."

Hiro calmly looked up from his lute and held out his hand. He read through the lyrics truly amazed. The song was inspiring. "Do you have an idea for the melody?"

Shuichi grabbed another one of Hiro's lutes and sat down beside him. Recalling the cry of the bird he tried to imitate the melody of its call. It did not take them long to complete the song, leaving them both smiling as Shuichi skipped back to his room. He pushed his door open when a hand clamped around his wrist.

Pain split through Shuichi's body making him feel like he was being ripped in half. Squinting up he saw the look of sadistic joy on his brother's face. He also saw that Kichino had two of 'his' guards with him. A silent scream tore at his throat as he silently cried out for Yuki.

Yuki appeared as if responding to the silent call. He grabbed the prince's other wrist glaring at Kichino. To Shuichi's surprise the pain ebbed away. Not wanting Yuki to get into a fight and possibly get hurt, he did the only thing he could think of.

"Kichino let me go." The older prince dropped his brother's wrist a look of fear on his face. There was no longer enough pain to suppress Shuichi's gift and he had full control of his voice. The younger prince stood up as tall as he could and commanded his brother to leave him be. Then with a flounce, he marched into his room leaving a stunned and pissed Kichino swearing in the hallway.

"How did you do that?" Eiri looked down at the pink haired prince.

"Do what?" Big purple eyes blinked innocently up at him.

"With your voice, how did you do that?"

Shuichi shrugged, "I don't know I just do." He watched as Yuki shook his head. "I finished my song."

Eiri continued to stare at Shuichi as he bobbed up and down in place. Trying to understand this individual was giving him a headache. Moments ago he was being tortured by his crazed brother and now he was all but elated to inform Eiri his stupid song was done.

"Yuki are you mad at me?" The prince began chewing on his lower lip nervously trying to decide if the latest rescue had pushed the beautiful blond over the edge.

Eiri looked down at him cupping his check as he wiped a tear away from the rich violet eye. "No I'm not mad at you." He took one small hand in his own and pulled the prince to the bed, taking a moment to look out the window at the night sky.

**----------oooo----------oooo----------oooo----------**

The falcon circled the sky just outside of the city. Seeing the black clad hand raised in the air he dove pulling up before hitting it to land softly. Its beak rubbed the other hand looking for its treat for a job well done. it hungrily chomped down its treat as the owner pulled the parchment from its leather thing.

Dark eyes scanned the message before handing it to his companion.

"A music mage, this should be interesting."

**---------------------------------------------**

Comments and reviews would be greatly appreciated. My cohort at work is away for two weeks so she isn't around to help me correct mistakes. If you see any (and I know there are some) please let me know.


End file.
